


Winning Prizes

by ardentmuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Carnival, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Imagine attending the fair as Steve Rogers date.





	Winning Prizes

Steve Rogers loved fairs. It was the one part of modern culture that felt so true to his own teen years; summertime trips to Coney Island sharing ice cream and rides with friends well into the night. His health hadn’t always allowed him to enjoy it totally, though the atmosphere, even just standing by the pier and taking in the lights and laughter, was enough to warm his heart and make him feel free and happy.

And so taking you, now, eighty-some years later, to the fair, was like the fulfillment of all of his childhood dreams. Sure the rides were different and the food much more deep-fried than he remembered, but having you on his arm, cotton candy in your hand, pointing out ever game you wanted to play or ride you wanted to ride, was everything he had hoped for but never had until this moment.

As you took his hand, pulling him towards a ball toss that had a host of stuffed prizes that you seemed eager to win, he smiled, simply staring at your interlaced fingers, not fully registering what you were saying.

“Now, Steve, you cannot, and I mean cannot help me with this. It would be totally unfair given that you’re, well, you,” you said as you passed over the few dollars to the booth attendant.

As she stacked balls for you to throw at the pyramid of cans in front of you, Steve found himself unable to let go of your hand. You tried to pull away, but it was like you were glued, stuck together by some mystical force that saw fit to join you together for all time. Normally, you wouldn’t mind, but right now you had prizes to win.

“Hey, love, I need that hand,” you urged, tapping your fingers along his knuckles to try and bring some life to his seemingly stone digits.

Instead of listening to your command, he pulled your hand forward, up towards his mouth and, holding your gaze the entire time, gently kissed your knuckles.

“Thank you for this,” he whispered, kissing your fingers once more before releasing your hand from his as requested.

“For what?” you asked as you took your first throw, distracted from the flirtation so much that you missed the stake entirely.

“For letting me relive my youth, for fulfilling this little fantasy of mine,” he said, his eyes on your face and not on your tosses, though he could tell by your grimace that the second one had been a failure as well. Your lips came together in a over-exaggerated pout creating a slight dimple in your chin that he loved to see.

He watched as you took your lip in between your teeth, picking up the next and final ball to throw. But before you could, he grabbed your wrist, stopping the toss. The ball in your hands fell and he caught it with his free hand with ease.

“Let me fulfill one more fantasy,” he asked, “Please?”

You saw the softness in his eyes and conceded. He let go of your wrist, wound back, and knocked over the whole stack. The attendant smiled at your partner, who simply pointed to the stuffed animal hanging high above the attendant’s head: a soft giraffe with long neck and fluffy horns. The attendant handed the prize to Steve, who immediately turned and handed it to you.

“I always fantasized about winning a prize for my date,” he said.

“And I always fantasized about receiving one,” you said, nuzzling into the animal before taking Steve’s hand again.

“Though, if I’m being honest, I already won a prize for my date” Steve said, soft and smooth.

“Have you now?”

“Yes, you are my prize and my date,” he confirmed, stopping in his tracks and taking you in his arms for a proper kiss, your animal sandwiched between the two of you. You couldn’t help but laugh at your stuffed third-wheel.

“So cheesy, old man,” you teased, “Now that you mentioned it though, I do have a fantasy of my own,” you admitted.

“Do tell.”

“How does making out on top of the ferris wheel sound?” you asked, your smile all mischief and eagerness.

“Sounds perfect,” Steve confirmed, pulling you along towards the end of the pier, the ocean out in front of you reflecting the moonlight, only adding to the magic of what was already turning out to be the perfect date.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176102199826/winning-prizes-steve-rogers-x-reader


End file.
